pain of loss
by bretnorris0
Summary: blake is a dragons child.how will she handle a school full of fighting learning and girls. and looking for daddy along the way ok for one the is thank to my other profile bretday this is better now I do not own fairy tail or rwby ok there gonna be smut yuri later on
1. Chapter 1

a showed has light

Blake 5 years old

Blake is looking at the sky watching the stars and she was laying cuddling to her dad. Skiadrum the shadow dragon Remnant dragons can give humans and faunus a substance. the power of the dragon the dragon not the only non human. Blake is a cat faunus and she was wondering about something.

"daddy whats a that?" Blake pointed to the moon

"that is a moon" Skiadrum told his daughter she looked at it in awww she loved everything about night the stars moon but there one thing she loves with her heart her dad

Skiadrum loves her was the only shadow dragon slayer around ever since his first son

they lived in the area around vale. The forest near to a river full of huge fish do to the dragon partials fish grown natural bigger and there was a Montana that always had a cloud over it the mountain is about 60,000 feet Sakidrum is 6,000 feet with black scales and a main on the back till this neck and big red eyes that glow

Blake is about 3,2 and has black hair and wearing bra and shorts that's red and are up to her knees she has long black hair and cat ears her eye has two different colors do to she also a dragon slayer on onyx and the other red

they had a music box that Blake always sleep to her dad was happy to play it sensed it calmed him and nature down

( fairy tail ost memories of fairy tail)

skiadrum played it

"good night daddy love you" Blake said before going right to sleep she crawled right up to the dragon and rested her head on his neck the dragon began to purr just like his daughter

the next day

Blake woke up with her dad next to

"DAD DAD WAKE UP" Blake bit her dad on the check to wake him up

"OWW ok ok i'm up " the dragon told bites never hurt but he played along

"dad do you know what day it is!"

"nope" the dragon said lying he knew what day it was

"it's my BIRTHDAY "

"really how old are you now 10 11?" the dragon kidding with his child and blake giggled

"no dad i am 6 " she held out 7 fingers

"but that 7" the dragon smirked

she one one down "there 6" she said with a big smile

what she did not see his tail about to tickle her and then it hit she went to on ground laughing

"of course i knew it was your birthday " the tail keep tickling her ribs and he stop grabbed Blake and put her on his back

"hold on"


	2. prolog 2

a gift

 **"hold on"** skiadrum said as blake held tight to her dad the dragon wings where like that of a bat blake went flying befor she didnt like it much her dad always went over board every time scaring the dragon out of her but he went normal speed flying i looked down and saw us above the sea

 **"blake im sorry for fail as a dad not giving you friends"** ~where did this come from~ blake thought she saw her dad with face she never really saw a frown

"its ok dad i love you more then anything" blake said hugging her dad and saw a smile

line break

blake pov

they made it the a clift in atlas about 3 hours later and there was an hold man with white eye and in a whale char he had a blue dress shirt and black pants and beyond the clif is sea the hold man has no hair on his head what so ever. dad lowered him self down to the man the man looked at

 **"rick its been a long time my friend"** i looked at dad who im still on his back and the old man ~friend?~ i tought

"ah skiadrum its been a long time and i got your message" he said holding a letter

" **rick meet my daughter blake"**

dad lifted me down to the man " hi im blake" i similed and waved doing what dad tough me when i meet other people

"its nice to meet you blake" the man voice souned like dried leaves

dad put me off his back sat me down on a rock that was near us

 **"blake turn around and dont look"** my dad told me so i did i turned around at the see and a minute later i heard dad telling me to turn around and i did

" **happpy birthday to you"**

dad song

" **happy brith day to you**

 **"happy birthday dear blake to youuuu"**

"blow out the candles"

i blew out the candels rick and i eat cake dad doesnt like sweets it was a fish cake

" **blake to day is a big day i have watched your grow get stronger and smater"** dad said to i smiled

" **today i deam you a true dragon slayer the yougest ever" da** d said to me i was in shock

"wait im now dragon kin?"

"yes blake you are" said rick

" **blake never forget pride it takes to have that title and know no matter what heppends i will always be proud of you"**

 **line** break

that day was 10 years ago he lef year on the 7th day of the 7th month and today my frist day in be cone 


	3. Chapter 3

an this is gonna lazy af 

Blake blew out the candles after needing yang and ruby ~they are strong we all should make a team ruby has a dragon heart yang dragon will and Weiss a dragon pride all 3 elements of a true dragon slayer~ Blake thought she went to sleep and had a dream

she was in a big ball of light and heard voice

"you work so hard yet get so little"

"what is it to feel the pain of a weak ling"

"you fail again and more and more"

"worthless"

the voices all talking at once going faster and faster and a mist appears with red and white and a hint of green

i woke up in a cold sweat breathing hard. I been having this dream for weeks every time I feel the same feeling ..fear. I looked at dad's music box and took it in to the bath room and played it and while i hummed along with it washing my cat ears he was gonna hide them thinking it will help people not thinking im a monster but...a dragon keeps there pride but i didnt so there are out for every one to see.I returned washing my ears calming me down i looked at the time 11:00 dragon slayers dont need much sleep really but that dream is on my mind so i know some who gets me. mom

she not my real mom she found me crying in a cave when i was 10 and boom we became a family Glynda Goodwitch i pulled my scroll and texted mom

: _hey mom you home?_

 _:hi hon yes i am home_

: _ok im coming over i have some thing to talk about something_

 _:ok sweet heart :)_

mom is a little kid when it comes out of school. But during school she a boss of all boss so i turned to a shadow and and headed down to moms apartment (how it looks like is up to you) i made it to the front door and used my key to get in side

"hi mom" i saw mom potato cooking potato soup. She had her bunny and cat pj's on ahd had her glasses off

" hey honey perfect timing i just made dinner" she got me a bowl of her home made potato lamb soup. I washed my hands and sat at the table the soup had a brown broth with carrots and lamb chunks with some other veggies i inhale the soup do to my primal thinking that i have some times

"so blake you had some thing to talk about?" she asked worried

"i been having a dream for the past week its clam but then when i wake up i feel fear and lots of it"

"so your having a nightmare?"

"no its not like any nightmare i had i hear voice of disappointment rage ..sadness and then a mist happens"

"a mist?"

"yes a mist i cant remember what it looks like but it feels like its within me"

i looked at mom who was thinking she had her thump on her chin she was really worried about this

" i have no clue what it could be but i think it could be part of you being a dragon slayer"

"how?" i asked really concern

"didnt you tell me about ascending?"

 _flash back_

when mom found me 2 years we where talking 

"and its every dragon slayer dream to ascend" i told mom 

"so this ascend is a power up that it takes learning about one self"

"yep and sense i am the youngest ture dragon slayer i could do it the fasts ever"

flash back end 

"it cant be that can it?"

"maybe"

"but mom it takes dragon about 1,000 years to do it"

all she did was smile


	4. Chapter 4

a 2nd slayer?

Bake pov

after i had dinner and talked with mom i went to junior' that long ago I heard he I know things and I ''convinced" him to help me'

i made it to his night club and his ''bouncers'' had an eye on me and i saw junior adjusting his tie and drinking a hottie dust shot i walked up to him

"hey junior"

"oh hey kit monster" junior and i dont see eye to eye but there that form of respect

"so any info" he order me some pizza ..a lot of it with tuna ... he does this when there a dragon rumor

"BIGGG"

"let me gusse a dragon rumor" i said with a hint of disappointment a smirk formed on his face

"nope" i was eating some of the pizza

"there might be a 2nd dragon slayer in vale" i was shocked and chocked on the pizza and spit a peace i had in my throat

"WHAT"

"yep one of my boys said he was a man eating fire and one said lighting and said he birthed fire and or lighting "

"..there no lighting dragons left so fire unless...the son of igneel"

"Who?" Junior he does not really know about the dragons much so

"my dad the shadow dragon king and Igneel the fire dragon king they never looked eye to eye but they are friends and Igneel is dad Snawdom(s naw dom) had a war against the lighting dragons and the fire dragons won so now dragons and dragons slayers who have fire king blood or there force when they hit age a center age or there point of rage hits that point about to break they can waken both"

"do you think he has both"

"maybe even shadow dragons went war agents the holy dragons sooo hes nothing " i had a smirk on my face but i was still worried if he has his duel element he about 10 times stronger them me and then some

"Blake your a good kid just stay out this line of work the white fang would love some one like you in there lines" he said with concern : where did this come form: i thought "and Blake there some thing i should told you a long time"

i was on the 3rd box of pizza at this time "what is it"

"never mind"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

morning and every one getting ready for the big day

i want to Mr. Ozpin office and asked him to hold dad's music box and he agreed and came up to me

"miss Belladonna i have some thing to ask"

i sat down in the chair in front of his desk

"you are a good kid blake i know you for some time now and i got one question"

"what is it ozpin"

"what would you do if you find your dad''

i knew this answer better then how to roar

"ill be living with him again and training'

"hmmm" Ozpin said drinking form his coffie

i left his office and made it to the cliff before any one and mom was there checking her scroll making sure every thing is ready she looked at me a smiled

"morning Blake"

"morning mama"

"you ready for today?"

"im fired up"


	5. she sweet ?

:thoughts :

;notes;

"talking"

 **attack**

 **_dragon talking /god/devil_**

the forest

ozpin sent us off to the emerald forest our mission ,find temple,get the artifact , head back and live

i was in the air flying and i looked up seeing im about to hit a tree so just in time i turned into a shadow blending into the tree and went down as a shadow got out of shadow form and smelled around :new sent's lets see flowers grimm not to far and ..DRAGON: the lest part i yelled in my mind and i ran to where i swear i smelled it and bumped into yang and an ursa so i put my hand in an claw and shadow cover my fingers and making them into more talon like

 **shadow dragon slicing claw**

i sliced the bear Grimm head right off but i had to jump to get to the head to in the fall i landed on yang i was on top of her we looked right in each other in the eyes she had her normal two eyes but mine are onyx and red just all red no purple that normal its red ..why kids where scared of me of my eyes and teeth wich where more dragon like then cat

"hey blake"

"oh hey yang" she was looking right in my eye's and i realized two thing i was still of top of her and i felt some thing really soft and ... my touching her boob and moved my hand making sure im not seeing thing and i one smell pheromones and her moan i let go and got up "omg my god im so sorry yang"

"its ok kit kat" i got a lil annoyed by being called kit kat she said as we both got up she started to dust her self off "looks like we are now partners"

"ya" i said i was down i was hoping to get to that smell

"hey whats wrong"?" she said i looked at her

" i i -look when we get the artifact can we make a small pit stop please" i asked she will say no

"Ya i dont see why not"

i smiled :she a nice person wonder if she a good fighter:

glynda pov

i was watching blake actions and they seemed off

to off she trained her ass off every day and mostly read at night

was there some thing in the forest new sents maybe

"miss goodwitch whats wrong" ozpin my boss and dear friend asked in concern in work i try to keep my emotions in check

"im good its just blake been off'" i turned around seeing him with a smirk

Blake pov

we went to where i smelled cherries and flower (as in the cooking flower ) \

"blake" my new partner looked at me confused

"ya"

"why are we heading away from the temple is this you snea-" she got cut off

"i smell some students this way" as i say that we both saw jaune my elementary ...:hes not a friend while i gusse i just know him back then ..a bit of an ass tho thinking im a monster like very one in my life : on a death stalker and his partner Pyrrha chasing after him

i jumped right infront of the death stalker i put my finger tips around its head

 **shadow** **dragon nightmare grip**

a large shadow consume every thing but the stalker tail saving jaune

he landed down and got up in pain "tha-" getting cut of by fear remembering me

"MONSTER" he yelled Pyrrha got confused and yang as well

i upper cut him with a fist full of shadow sending him fly i got mad : im not a monster im a normal person i care love protect why IS ALMOST EVERY SCARED OF ME :

"hes gonna be at the temple lets go" i grabbed yang and pyrrha fallowed


	6. the temple

Blake pov

Me,yang,and pyrrha where walking to the temple we didn't talk made it to the temple and we say nora who smiled like pancakes And rin smelled like lily saw nora just rode a grim. I gave her a very questionable up wondering why was she 'writing a Grimm is she crazy?when we got there we i was shock see ruby falling down landing right in front of yang "ruby?" "yang" was dancing and singing "i'm queen of the Castle.

Jaune felled down right on a never more bring weiss down "RUBY" she got mad jaune got up hurt and saw me "MONSTER"

"And a nevermore" said weiss seeing the bird flying again

"OK CAN Everyone CHILL JUST for A Minute"

Every on child out

and i smiled dried corpse dried a grimm of high Caliber a tona and ...no

"Guys we got more then that"

We turned around see an Gorilla grimm with red eye and face plate around its face

"And there one more" ruby given me the face of wtf

Out came an zorc a tiger grimm fast and deadly it has sikes on its back red eye and face plate on its face.

Everyone was shock .

Jaune stepped up

"Pyrrha and i will take the nevermore ren nora we are gonna need help" nora and ren agreed

Ruby went to action" ok weiss yang,blake let's take out the zorc"

"What about the tona?" asked weiss

"I will take it out" i stepped up and soon i take it out i will help the others.

Yang was worried but i could and handle it

Ruby weiss and yang got the Attention of the zorc as well and jaune pyrrha and ren got the nevermore


	7. daddy ?

Blake pov

Blake was string right at hte and yang got the zorc away and the others got the nevermore.

"So monkey ready to me got go ape shit" The tona got ready to charge and i got in a fight stance.

The ape charged right at me i jumped

Shadow dragon scared hit

I yelled out with a fist full of shadow hitting the ape right through 4 trees.i ran to it going to kick it but it grabbed me slamming me in the ground it was gonna pound me into the ground but i turn into a shadow and got right out of the hole i was in

The second i got out to a normal body the ape punched me going right through a piller . it was charging to tackle i saw my chance

Shadow dragon ROAR

A blast of shadow was shot right at the grimm pushing it back i didn't use much force cause i trying to save for the zorc

The tona throw a tree hitting me i was getting angry at this point

i put two hands in the air

The nightmare that affect the east village

The right hand became a ball of shadow

The nightmare that affect the west village

The left hand was a ball

SHADOW DRAGON REVENGE DEATH BALL

A big ball of shadow hit the ape with a huge explosion killing it

Jaune pov

We were in a mountain with a nevermore flying above i saw a big expulsion

I saw got and idea

"Nora come with me ren detract the bird pyrrha come with me to "

Ren was shooting the bird at we got to a a birge u pulled my shield

"nora smash" i called out nora jumped slamming the bird down

"Partner stab"

Pyrrha stabbed the bird in the brain killing it

I could tell me falling on it from befor affected its health

RUBY pov

As we ran from the zorc we heard a big boom

And

We are cornered by a mountain

When we were running i saw some thing

"Yang remember when you tried to teach me boxing"

"Ya"

"What was that thing i sucked at" yang formed a smirk on her face "Bob and weave"

The tiger clawed she put her body down punched it in its gut

"Weiss graph sticky one" weiss shighed

"Are you sure this gonna work?"  
"yep " she launched me i got my Crescent rose slicing it right in its neck.

Blake pov

I was the shadow heading right towards the smell of dead cat which means rather I died or Ruby ,yang and Weiss killed the i got to them there where jaune with a dead bird and not far ruby breathing hard like yang."good job guys" i Praised my friends

"Ya thanks kit kat" i got mad

"Sooo yang can we go to that pit stop?" i asked

Why she got mad that we were not sticking to the goal. Capitalize she did not like the idea that we were not going to back to Beacon at all." Where are you two going" weiss asked

"I felt some thing that need help you two can come"

Ruby grabbed weiss

Ok let's go i took out weiss,yang and ruby into a shadow heading to the smell.

When we got there yang weiss and ruby where child but to me shadow are a normal thing to me ..

I got as far as i can

It saw a tree with claw marks on it

There was a river and ..mountain

I found a claw on the ground

"Dad"

Yang gives me a confusing look is black about the have the size of my forearm .tears begon to form on my face .It bring sooo many memories about your time ...him caring ..protecting ..feeding ..loving me .i grabbed weiss ,ruby and yang into a grope hug i got held by yang and ruby.I saw weiss try to hug but she could not reach me.

"Blake explain" i looked a weis when i let go of my hug

" substance of the dragon..dragon slayer that what i am its an Ancient power. My dad was the shadow dragon king and befor you say anything .no that not a Title HE IS a dragon."

Weiss yang and ruby were not shock but ..interested

"Dragon slayers are kind of like fanus they have dragon like Appearance like my eye teeth and claws ..he left 7 years ago ..i miss my dad" i cried even more weiss hugged me. Yang and ruby where shock.

Line break

We are now team RWBY

I got my music box and got ready.I saw ruby look at it "hey blake what is this" i was brushing my teeth spit . "Oh that my dad's music box he got it ever since i was little." yang got her pjs

"Night team rwby" i said playing the box

Weiss sleeps the best she ever had

Ruby did not have a nightmare about her mom

Yang was not mad at herself


	8. had advise

The night was nice to black

She likes the night everyone in team rwby was asleep she was gonna head out but saw ruby was up on the bortsch thinking

Blake pov

I walked up to ruby who was crying.

"Hey ruby whats up?"

She looked down

"I'm scared bake what if i fail as leader what if i can't be strong enough to protect you weiss and yang i mess up all time"

I felt sorry for our leader ...i can have all the mates i want …:ok i know who i want for right now yang and ruby also weiss ...if she knew:

"Look ruby i know you are ..look little secret"

Ruby looked at me with hope as if she saying 'please tell me'

"As a dragon slayer thereon thing we a born to do fight and protect and when a dragon slayer protects they tery their best even when a dragon protects they can do impossible things ..i promise as a dragon slayer i will protect you guys all of you"

Ruby smiled and hugged blake

This reminds me of ...the lesion

Flash back

Me and dad were in a sparring i tried my best every strike was the hardest thing i could do no affect to him whatsoever

"Ok blake see if you can handle this" and shadow aura appeared around dad next thing i knew the shadow turned red

"As a asdend dragon this will hurt a lot" then had throw an large red shadow "you better not hold back" i tried to use my energy to throw it back ..i was falling and i ...rage ..and sadness

In thought ';no i have been failing you this entire time ..how can i protect my friend if can't handle this .;' in her dad voice "the power comes in a response to a need not and desire" ;dad any limit you go be yond that no matter what "use the pain of loss" it's my fault if i die i'm a failure of a dragon slayer

"You gotta create that need" NO i gotta be strong i CANT; blake rage went beyond where dragon scales formed throwing the ball with all of her might

The ball explodes destroy an island that was near by

Dad looked at me with a smile "she did it my child dragons force was waked"

Dad landed right next to me

"Great job blake" tears were streaming down "i'm sorry i failed "

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY" i was scare

"I am proud of you in you dragonforce you handle 5 percent of my full power and beyond that

Flashback ends

Ruby was still on my waist happy know someone gonna make sure we are ok

I took our leader by the hand and headed to her bed

It is almost mating season if i claim mark them they will live as long as a dragon as while gaine some of my abilities ..are they worthy a dragon power can cause humans to ...be insane

As ruby thought we were gonna go to her bed by nope i took her close that was next to her

Ruby pov

As blake too me to the girls bathroom out side she given me my close i heard her "get ready we are heading out to eat!" i put on my robe and my cape on as long with crescent rose i got out blake had her normal close "hey blake i should've asked this before but why are we going out so late ?" i was curious it about 10:00 and yang says everyone needs their sleep

"We dragon slayers don't need sleep the most the need is about an hour"

They only need an hour that crazy what else it there to dragon slayers.I thought .

"So blake were do you wanna go to ?' i asked as we headed out to main exit to the dorms

"Junior's bar" i was shocked because yang told me i was not allowed to go there

"Ummm blake yang told me i'm not allowed to go there ):"

"oh " blake put her finger on her chin in thought and smiled

"Let's head to my moms " i liked that idea

Bake took my hand and we headed out


End file.
